El juego del poder
by HelenaWood
Summary: Son días oscuros bajo el régimen del gran salvador del mundo, quien se ha convertido en un gran dictador. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda redimirse? ¿O debe ser destruido por su amigo más cercano? Pero aparentemente hay un simple plan que podría detenerlo: ¿conseguirle una novia?
1. Chapter 1 El juego del poder

Vivimos en un mundo peligroso. Un mundo en el que debes cuidarte la espalda. Un mundo gobernado por un régimen de hierro que controla a cada ser vivo en el planeta. Un mundo gobernado por Superman.

Desde que tengo memoria, el mundo ha estado bajo el yugo de un temible líder, un líder que aprendí a seguir para asegurar mi supervivencia.

Él vino del espacio exterior y cayó bajo la tutela de Jonathan Kent, un ascendente empresario que amasó una fortuna en pocos años. Mi padre y el suyo se hicieron muy cercanos, por la cantidad de dinero y negocios que manejaban. Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 10 años y él 17. Tras algunos años de amistad me enteré que él tenía "capacidades diferentes". Una especie de "poderes" obtenidos por su origen extraterrestres, pero los ocultaba para encajar en la sociedad.

Él era un buen chico en aquél entonces; estudió en la escuela de leyes de Harvard y se casó a los 25 años con una adorable reportera llamada Lois Lane, al cabo de poco tiempo tuvieron un hijo. Y allí fue cuando todo se torció.

Su pequeño hijo fue secuestrado para chantajear a su padre. Jonathan se negó; pondría un mal precedente si cediera al chantaje. Grave error, el niño fue encontrado en un lote baldío una semana después. Clark enloqueció de dolor, igual que su esposa. Lois se suicidó dos días después del hallazgo. Clark tuvo que perder y enterrar a su familia en menos de una semana. Cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena, y él lo entendió; él no podía seguir siendo una buena persona.

Asesinó a su padre. Y se salió de control. En menos de cinco años, había adquirido la mayoría de las principales corporaciones. Comenzó con el dominio económico y luego siguió al político. Llenó el gobierno de sus "socios" hasta alcanzar una posición favorable. Y avanzó al dominio social. Me uní a él hace 10 años, por mi propia seguridad y para tratar de buscar alguna manera de detenerlo

Hemos pasado la última década sofocando todos los conflictos sociales y políticos del mundo.

Con una amplia red de aliados, somos los verdaderos líderes del mundo actual. De un mundo gobernado por el temor de un ser todopoderoso, autoritario y decidido a mantener la paz que necesitaba cuando su hijo nació. La paz que le fue arrebatada y ahora impone al mundo.

Llego al club de Selina, mi esposa. Entro por la puerta trasera y subo directamente al segundo piso. Me desplomo en el sillón de su oficina y dormito un rato. Tras lo que parece solo un minuto siento unas sacudidas en el hombro que me despiertan alterado.

-Bruce.- dice Selina poniendo su cara a la altura de la mía- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado? Acabo de ver a tu chofer y dice que lleva aquí casi una hora.- inquiere preocupada.

-Lo siento, cariño. Estoy bastante cansado, tuve que ir a Roma a verificar algunos asuntos con la mafia- respondo

-¿No podía encargarse alguien más?- dice sentándose en mi regazo.

-Podría, pero no habría sido lo mejor. Clark estará feliz con los resultados, y yo dormiré más tranquilo tomando el asunto en mis propias manos.-

Beso la parte trasera de su cuello lentamente, ella se da la vuelta y me besa apasionadamente. Mi pulso martillea por todo mi cuerpo, como si un rayo me recorriera. ¿Que sería de mi sin ella? Probablemente el estrés me mataría.

No soy un humano normal, ya no más. Cuando me uní a Clark, él había desarrollado una tecnología que hacía de los humanos ordinarios, algo mucho más fuerte. Me otorgaba mayor resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y energía. Pero aún con esa ventaja necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando.

-Deberíamos ir a casa.- dice Selina mientras se pone de pie.

Me toma del brazo y vamos hacia el auto. Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos y subimos a la habitación. Ella se deshace del vestido de seda y camina hacia a mí en ropa interior.

-Realmente estoy preocupada por ti- dice mientras se sienta sobre la cama.- Nunca llegas al club sin avisar, y mucho menos te quedas dormido antes de la media noche. En cualquier día normal me habrías arrancado la ropa al poner un pie en la recámara.

-Lo siento. Estoy preocupado. Hay muchos problemas bajo la superficie que luchan por salir. Hay demasiada gente inconforme con el régimen de Clark-

-Y tú eres uno de ellos. Uno de sus más fuertes oponentes. Y aunque te pese, sabes bien que no tienen oportunidad contra él.-

-Ese es el problema. Se perderán cientos de vidas si esto se sale de control. Debo hallar una solución… pronto.-

Se para detrás de mi y comienza a frotar mis doloridos hombros. Repasa mi cabello con las manos y me besa cerca de la oreja.

-Sé lo que planeas Selina, debemos concentrarnos en lo necesario, tenemos que sacar a Clark de la escena…- digo

Ella suspira con pesadez

-No sé porque te obsesionas tanto, no haces más que dar vueltas en círculos. Podríamos gastar nuestro tiempo en algo más... Divertido-

Se sienta en mi regazo con extrema familiaridad, como un gato. Me mira con sus enormes y seductores ojos azules. Presiono mis labios contra los suyos, mis manos acarician sus caderas lentamente.

-Las cosas se resolverán por si solas, casi sin que te des cuenta- murmura en mi oído.

Quizá ella tiene razón... O quizá prefiero pasar una noche teniendo sexo y no pensando en el problema que representa Clark a estas alturas.

Selina se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, me quita la camisa y la tira al suelo. La tomo de las caderas y me las arreglo para dirigirnos a la cama.

Es una rutina que no parece hacerse vieja, ella y yo sabemos complacernos a la perfección, lo hemos hecho casi desde que nos conocimos.

Cuando terminamos caigo exhausto en la cama, preparado para dormir al menos un par de horas antes de tener que salir por alguna urgencia inesperada. Selina no parece tranquila, sus ojos tienen esa expresión definida, la de una idea diabólicamente buena.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto

-Lo tengo...- responde

-¿Qué?-

-¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Puedes explicarte?- digo algo exasperado.

-La respuesta, para tú, no, nuestro problema.-

-¿Qué... Espera ¿Te refieres a Clark?-

-¡Si! Es simplemente perfecto...y simple, y juro que funcionará-

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-¿En que gastas la mayoría de tu tiempo?-

-No creo que este sea el momento para...-

-Solo responde.-

Mi cerebro embotado por la somnolencia no ofrece ninguna respuesta aparentemente útil y digo lo primero que se me ocurre:

-¿Ahora? En pensar como eliminar a Clark-

-No, no es cierto, tú puedes pensar en eso durante todo el día, pero puedes hacer otras cosas al mismo tiempo, quiero decir ¿que cosa es a la que le dedicas más horas? Tiempo en el que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada más, aunque lo quisieras.-

La miro confundido. ¿Gastar mi tiempo? Todo lo que hago es despertar tras dos o tres horas de sueño, desayunar apresuradamente, ir a la torre de vigilancia y pasa horas resolviendo problemas en el régimen, entreno si me sobra tiempo antes del atardecer, entonces corro hacia el club donde veo a Selina para cenar y...

-Tú.- respondo.

Selina. Ella me mira expectante mientras me doy cuenta. Es ella ¡ella!. Es con ella con quien paso más tiempo, es ella con quien duermo, tengo sexo y hablo hasta altas horas de la noche, le dedico aún más tiempo que a mis obligaciones, en ocasiones hast horas, incluso a veces salgo de casa sin dormir por estar con ella.

-¡Si!- exclama- La solución está ahí, frente a nosotros, EN nosotros, es lo que él necesita, necesita a alguien que lo distraiga.-

-Alguien...-

-Alguien en su cama. Alguien que ocupe su tiempo y te deje mover los hilos a tu antojo.-

-Es muy interesante, pero no creo que el esté escaso de mujeres, siempre lo veo salir con una distinta de tu club.-

Pone los ojos en blanco y sube a mi pecho para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Mujeres, yo no hablo de mujeres, Bruce.- dice con un tono decidido.

-Tú hablas de una sola.- respondo comprendiendo al fin lo que quiere decir.

-Exactamente, pero no cualquiera, una que él tenga que perseguir desde el inicio... una chica inocente. Que no iría con él por simple hecho de estar asustada.

-Una chica limpia... Una que no pueda ligarse a nosotros. Es brillante Selina.-

-Lo sé querido- sonríe y me mira fijamente- Mmm, de haber sabido que estarías tan feliz te habría dicho mi idea hace horas-

-¡Horas! ¿Cuando se te ocurrió? ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar?-

Desliza sus manos al sur de mi cuerpo y recuesta su mentón en mi pecho.

-En el momento en que me pusiste en la cama, pero creo que el momento no valía ser aplazado ¿O tú si?-

Siento mi sangre acelerarse de nuevo.

-Admito que no, pero ¿sabes? El sexo de agradecimiento habría sido mejor- murmuro cerca de su oído.

Frunce los labios seductoramente.

-Quizá debas castigarme por ocultártelo, entonces, sexo de castigo... - dice alzando las cejas, traza círculos en mi pecho con las yemas de sus dedos provocando que mi sangre fluya con mayor rapidez.

-El sexo de castigo es no tener sexo- respondo mientras me doy la vuelta como si fuese a dormir.

-¡Oh, por favor! No puedes ser tan cruel- exclama

-Si puedo, soy el caballero oscuro ¿lo olvidas? Superman y yo comandamos el mundo entero y no lo logramos regalando caramelos.-

-Tal vez sobreestimas lo malo que puedes ser.- dice mientras se pone a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¿Ah, sí?-

La sujeto de la cintura tomándola por sorpresa, me siento en el borde de la cama y la coloco sobre mis piernas, mirando al suelo, ella se remueve inquieta y le inmovilizo ambas muñecas con una sola mano.

-Oh, querido- exclama.

Respira entrecortadamente mientras recorro sus pechos con mi mano libre notando sus pezones erectos y el rápido pulso.

-Puedo castigarte, porque soy malo- digo.

-Pruébalo- murmura.

Y sé que lo haré. Subo mi mano y la dejo caer con fuerza sobre su trasero, el sonido chasquea en la habitación, acompañado de un grito proferido por ella.

Vuelvo a azotarla con más fuerza y ella gime entre el dolor y el placer. Observo su trasero mientras comienza a tornarse rojo y sin pensarlo más la azoto nuevamente, ella grita excitada mientras busca mi mirada, sus ojos refulgen de deseo y mi entrepierna no es inmune.

Respira agitadamente mientras espera otro manotazo, en lugar de ello dejo que mis dedos vaguen entre sus piernas y siento su emoción a flor de piel mientras introduzco mis dedos dentro de ella provocándole un agudo y largo gemido.

La dejo libre y ella sonríe mientras se sienta en mi regazo. Sus dedos se deslizan lentamente por mis hombros mientras sus labios recorren mi pecho, al llegar a la mitad me toma de los hombros y me empuja contra la cama.

Sus manos acarician la parte interna de mis muslos mientras traza un camino de besos justo arriba de mi pubis. Me mira directamente a los ojos mientras desliza su lengua sobre sus labios.

-Voy a hacer que despiertes feliz mañana, si es que te dejo dormir…- dice.

No puedo decir nada, comienzo a gemir apenas me toca. Su lengua sube de mis testículos a la base mientras sus manos buscan mi trasero. Ese es el extraño efecto que tiene en mi. Ella es muy buena en esto, en realidad tan buena como la profesional que solía ser antes de conocernos, pero siempre prefiero obviar el asunto. Sobre todo en las circunstancias que ocurrió. Fue la misma noche en que ella y yo comenzamos una verdadera relación…


	2. Capítulo 2 Selina

**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán más oscuras, y por oscuras quiero decir explícitas (sexualmente) así que las escenas serán más directas, en mi intención de mostrar lo serios que son los negocios de esta gente D:**

**Así que han sido advertidos ;)**

**(Bruce POV)**

_(cuatro años atrás)_

Recuerdo esa noche sombría, había pasado casi un año desde nuestra boda y el divorcio parecía inminente, el amor no había sido más que un mero enamoramiento por su parte. De mi parte no había nada más que un enorme anillo de diamantes que mi asistente eligió.

Ella era Selina Kyle, la única hija legítima de George Kyle, el jefe de operaciones de una basta organización criminal en la que Clark y yo teníamos especial interés. Las negociaciones habían sido exitosas y la aparición de aquella hermosa mujer era la cereza del pastel. Me sedujo desde el primer instante, con aquel aire de inocencia que por supuesto yo debía de robar. Dormimos juntos en nuestra primera cita y eso habría sido suficiente de no ser porque Clark me pidió comenzar a cortejarla de manera seria para ayudarnos a cerrar el trato con Kyle y comenzar a vigilarlo más de cerca.

No fue un gran esfuerzo, en mi identidad civil ya tenía una basta experiencia como casanova, sabía complacer a las mujeres y a pesar de todos los moretones y cicatrices, mi cuerpo era muy atractivo. La seguí, le di lo que quiso, la hice sentir especial y en menos de 3 meses me case con ella pese a las protestas de su padre, quien sospechaba de nuestros planes. La voluntariosa chica aceptó escapar conmigo y darle a Gotham un par de chismes. Seis meses después del matrimonio, George apareció convenientemente muerto, Clark y yo asumimos el mando de la organización y ella cada vez me quería menos.

Mi esposa enfunda en un hermoso vestido negro llega al comedor y evita mi mirada, ella sabe lo que todos en esta ciudad; yo soy Batman, y Batman es el dueño de cualquier ciudad, especialmente Gotham. Quizá me tiene miedo, no podría culparla, salvo que si me tuviera miedo sería mucho más "complaciente" conmigo, cosa en la que ha sido muy negligente últimamente.

La cena transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos, no decimos ninguna palabra y yo aprovecho el tiempo para repasar mentalmente mis planes nocturnos. Hay un pequeño grupo de prostitutas bastante bien protegidas que operan en los barrios altos. Son prostitutas bastante finas, de la clase que yo utilizo cuando se me presenta la oportunidad durante el día, salvo que estas han llamado la atención por una serie de secretos empresariales que han salido a la luz, secretos de hombres que han utilizado sus servicios, revelado información importante y caído en desgracia pública. El último caso ocurrió dos semanas atrás, cuando un par de altos ejecutivos de Luthor Corp. entraron a la oficina del alcalde, robaron unos extraños contratos plagados de beneficios otorgados a Lex Luthor y los llevaron a la prensa.

Lo más extraño del asunto es que los tipos que llevaron la evidencia al periódico resultaron no tener nada, no obtuvieron dinero del trato y solo dijeron recordar una trigueña en una casa de citas dos semanas atrás.

Es obvio que mis empresas son las siguientes, así que la pequeña incursión de esas mujeres se acaba ahora. He preparado una brigada de policías que me ayudarán a cerrar el lugar y llevarme a su cabecilla.

La cena termina abruptamente y nos vamos a dormir, espero un par de minutos hasta llegadas las 12 y me levanto de la cama, me pongo el traje de Batman y parto hacia la casa de citas.

Cuando voy en camino, encuentro una patrulla de policías a tres manzanas de distancia, quienes me informan de la situación; hay 15 hombres infiltrados y la jefa de las chicas se encuentra en una oficina al fondo, vestida de cuero.

Entro sigilosamente a la casa desde la salida contra incendios tras desactivar la alarmas y las cámaras de seguridad. Me abro paso hasta las oficinas en el fondo sin que nadie me vea.

Derribo la puerta y lo primero que veo es una chica en traje de cuero. Bingo. La tomo del cuello violentamente y le administro un gas que le hace perder la conciencia instantáneamente. Pongo su cuerpo sobre mi hombro y salgo a la sala principal, esa era la señal que esperaban todos los encubiertos, quienes comienzan a sacar sus armas y arrestar a las mujeres.

Nadie dice una palabra sobre la mujer que llevo sobre el hombro, nada de registros ni tratar de ver el rostro de un cuerpo que probablemente aparecerá muerto en algún barrio cuando termine el interrogatorio.

Cuando llego a la cueva la saco del auto y la amarro a una silla. Ella abre los ojos desorientada. Frunce el ceño al ver sus ataduras. Le quito la máscara que le cubre el rostro y me voy de espaldas...

-¡Selina!- exclamo en voz alta.

-¿Bruce?- pregunta confusa.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre?-

-Supongo que esa es una pregunta válida para ambos.- dice levantando una ceja.- Bueno cariño, si me desatas y me das algo de beber, hablaremos.-

La dejo salir y toma asiento sobre la mesa de evidencias.

-Solo tengo cerveza- respondo tendiéndole una botella.

-Guarida de chicos ¿eh?-

-Ni siquiera debería tener alcohol aquí.-

Se sienta con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, colocando la botella en medio de ellas.

-Lo mejor sería que te sentaras, cariño, es una historia muy larga.-

Ella espera, mirándome fijamente mientras arrastro la silla frente a ella. Da un largo sorbo a la bebida y balancea los pies de un lado a otro. Toma aire por un momento antes de comenzar:

-Comencé a los 15 años, nunca tuve una verdadera familia y tenía que comer. Antes de ser adolescente ayudaba en cocinas y cosas mal pagadas por el estilo pero supe que si seguía haciendo eso, nunca saldría de allí.

Así que comencé a vender mi compañía; era un lugar bueno, bastante limpio y caro. Solo atendíamos gente rica, con gustos exóticos. Me pagaban bastante bien, para una chica de mi edad cualquier cosa era buena. Así, cuando llevaba un par de meses trabajando, apareció un cliente muy interesante; George Kyle, un ascendente jefe de la mafia muy apreciado por mi jefe. Él tenía cierto gusto... por las chicas menores, así que mi jefe me pidió que lo tratara bien... Quizá tan bien que se hizo especialmente asiduo a mí.-

Todo suena realmente confuso y deseo detenerla ¿su propio "padre"? aunque por supuesto ahora asumo que me equivocaba. Me remuevo incómodo en la silla, quizá esto de escuchar no es tan buena idea. Aparentemente será una noche de revelaciones.

-En poco tiempo me pidió mudarme con él, era una casa enorme, llena de los lujos que nunca habría soñado siquiera. Conocí a varios de sus socios y subordinados, cuando alguien preguntaba, simplemente me presentaba como su hija. Fue una mentira que repitió a amigos, amantes, hoteles, comercios e incluso a él mismo, tanto que la acabó asumiendo casi como una verdad, incluso me dio su apellido de manera legal para que nadie pudiese averiguar la verdad. Pero claro, seguía acostándose conmigo. Era un hombre dividido, entre sus perversiones y su intención de ser "honorable".

Pasaron varios años... diez en realidad. Entonces me pidió acompañarlo a conocerte; el gran Bruce Wayne, mano derecha del hombre más poderoso del mundo y dueño de toda Gotham City. Creo que recuerdas bastante bien lo que pasó esa noche.-

Recuerdo perfectamente como me impresioné de manera inmediata, y como George me miraba; como si quisiera matarme. Estaba celoso, en aquél tiempo creí que solo desconfiaba de mi.

-¿Y te dejó casarte conmigo?- pregunto escéptico.

-Él confiaba en mí, sobre todo en mi lealtad. Pero cuando te conocí supe que las cosas cambiarían.-

-¿Así que debo asumir que me eres leal? ¿Pese a tu trabajo?-

-Solo hago lo necesario, no puedo vivir al margen del bajo mundo, es parte de mí. Yo tengo mis secretos, tú los tuyos ¿Qué provoca que un hombre como tú se dedique a esto?-

-Quiero justicia.-

-¿Justicia? ¿Junto a Superman?-pregunta levantando una ceja.

Coloca las manos sobre mis hombros y suspira débilmente

-Yo quería lo mismo- dice con voz queda- Pero me di cuenta que no podría hacerlo sola... Quizá en estas circunstancias es imposible.-

-Me gusta seguir creyendo.-

-Yo creo en ti- concluye.

La miro detenidamente de nuevo. Me mira directamente y sacude su cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros. Se quita los guantes en un elegante movimiento y con las piernas me toma de las caderas para acercarme a ella.

-¿Lo has esperado?- interroga.

-¿Esperar que?- pregunto.

-Alguien con quien quejarse de Superman-

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero quejarme de él?-

-Quizá la rapidez con que me hiciste caso.-

-Quizá solo quiero torturarte y entregarte como traidora-

-A tu propia esposa… Dime querido, ¿qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu confianza?-

Se lanza a mis labios y escucho débilmente como la botella que tenía en mis manos se rompe en el piso. Reúno suficiente sentido común para empujarla a un lado. Ella solo sonríe, toma su botella para darle un trago y se lanza nuevamente a mis labios. Siento el alcohol deslizándose por mi garganta y permeando rápidamente a mi torrente sanguíneo.

Pone la botella sobre mis labios y vierte su contenido completo en mi boca. Nunca bebo, siempre prefiero estar en mis cinco sentidos, pero esta mujer es tan embriagante como el alcohol mismo. Lo olvidé por mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente. Subo a la mesa con ella y se pone a horcajadas sobre mi. Repasa mi mandíbula con la lengua provocando que mi respiración se acelere, mis manos se ciñen a sus caderas treméndamente ajustadas por el traje de cuero. Me quito los guantes y siento como si su piel misma estuviese en contacto con mis palmas, dándoles calor.

Ella sonríe, se endereza como una bailarina y baja lentamente el cierre dándome una fabulosa vista de sus pechos, busca mis manos con las suyas y las coloca sobre ellos, dejándome acariciar la suave piel que los forma. Se muerde el labio inferior y hace un puchero.

-Si te desvistieras podríamos pasarlo mucho mejor, cariño.-

Busco a tientas mi cinturón. Ella lo mira y sonríe, repasa el contorno de mis caderas por fuera del pantalón, desabrocha el cinturón hábilmente y libera mi sorprendentemente descomunal erección. Me besa, haciendo que mi ansiedad aumente terriblemente. Su lengua se mueve despacio dentro de mi boca.

-Así... ¿Cómo vamos en el asunto de la confianza?- inquiere

-No me puedo quejar- respondo al sentir sus dedos en mi región inguinal.

-No, no puedes... no con tanta emoción.-

Desciende lentamente y jadeo sorprendido al sentir su lengua deslizándose sobre mis testículos. Su mano toca suavemente la punta de mi pene, masajeándolo delicadamente. Mi zona sur arde en deseo, con una presión que no hace más que aumentar. Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve tiempo para el sexo.

-¿Te estás convenciendo?- pregunta suavemente.

-Si... Oh, claro si.- respondo gimiendo.

Su mano rodea firmemente mi miembro, inicia un movimiento ascendente y descendente que aumenta la velocidad de acuerdo a mis gemidos. Al mismo tiempo lame la base de mi pene, provocándome un estremecimiento.

Puedo sentir la tensión a punto de liberarse, mis músculos se contraen y gruño audiblemente, Pero ella me sostiene de los testículos, jalándolos firmemente, evitando que eyacule.

Gimo con ansiedad ¿que va a hacerme? ¿es esto solo un plan malévolo?

-Te ves muy tenso.-

-Por favor...- suplico.

Ella sonríe.

Toma mi pene con las manos, recorre lentamente todo el contorno con un dedo provocando que comience a tensarme de nuevo. Besa la punta lentamente, abre los labios y lo recorre con la lengua, provocándome un gruñido. Sostiene la base con una mano, con la otra acuna mis testículos y su boca obra magia con la punta, lamiendo fervientemente. Con todas las sensaciones juntas no me queda más que gemir, me tenso más a cada momento, como si todavía fuese posible. Ella prueba justamente lo contrario al introducir todo mi miembro dentro de su boca, jadeo y ella responde mirándome seductoramente. Jamás había sentido placer semejante, incluso como Bruce Wayne, el millonario que comúnmente recurre a la mejores prostitutas había experimentado algo así. Aparentemente aún no había conocido a la mejor.

La succión aumenta y se vuelve insoportable. Mis puños se cierran con desesperación mientras eyaculo dentro de su boca. Respiro descompasadamente y miro al techo, percibo como Selina regresa mis pantalones a su sitio.

-Ha sido el mejor orgasmo que tenido en mi vida- digo.

-Lo sé- responde sonriendo.

Se acomoda sobre mi brazo y la rodeo estrechamente, desliza una de sus piernas en medio de las mías y cierra los ojos. Me quedo dormido casi de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente despierto con la espalda quejándose por la fría mesa. Selina desliza su mano por mi pecho, no siento nada a través del traje pero es tremendamente excitante. Se sube la cremallera y baja de la mesa.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto mientras trato de recuperar la compostura y bajo de la mesa.

-A tomar algo de desayunar, esa alarma lleva sonando media hora.- dice señalando la computadora que emite un sonido continuo y molesto- Supongo que estarás ocupado, aunque tus pantalones digan otra cosa.-

Miro mi entrepierna para encontrar una inesperada erección matutina

-Sé que hacer- respondo.

La sujeto de las caderas, pongo su espalda contra la pared y sus piernas rodean mi cintura inmediatamente.

Tomo el cierre de su ajustado traje y lo deslizo con rapidez hacia abajo. Escucho desgarros en la tela cuando lo bajo dificultosamente por sus hombros. Ella respira agitadamente cuando logro desvestirla por completo. Mi celular suena escandalosamente a un lado del teclado de la computadora.

-Por favor dime que no vas a responder.- murmura sobre sobre mi oreja.

-Lo único que quiero es hacerle el amor a ese hermoso trasero tuyo.- respondo mientras la despojo de la diminuta ropa interior que porta.

_(actualidad)_

Fueron los mejores tiempos, dentro los peores tiempos… ahora nos estamos acercando a lo más peligroso.

Despierto después de no más de 2 horas de sueño, miro a mi esposa desnuda enredada en las sábanas. Ella abre los ojos y yo la beso en la frente.

-Tengo que irme- le digo.

-Ok, ¿te veré por la noche?- pregunta.

-Como siempre.-

-El plan comienza esta noche, tengo preparada a la chica perfecta… trae a Clark.- dice sonriendo mientras se da la vuelta para volver a dormir.


End file.
